El final del Invierno
by nepetaneko
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. se ha ido, e H.Y.D.R.A. quizás, pero el Soldado del Invierno no. Aunque quizás, pronto se acercaría el final del invierno. [Bucky/OC]


**El final del Invierno**

—Nessarose Black

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Capitán América y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y Marvel Cómics, no mía.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de "Winter Soldier". OC.

* * *

**1. Recuerdos**

* * *

_Sintió como resbalaba, casi como un accidente; sin embargo, en un accidente normal el caería al lodo y gruñiría de molestia, intentando limpiar su ropa cual colegiala. Pero en ese momento, el sabía perfectamente donde caería._

_No gruñiría. Ni siquiera sabía si respiraría._

_Su mano se aferró a lo primero que encontró: la agarradera del tren. El frío del metal atravesó su piel, pero nunca lo soltó. Lo que si le preocupó (por no decir que le asustó) fue como esta estaba peligrosamente cubierta de nieve. Y el sabía perfectamente que, con un poco de calor, la nieve se derretía._

_Intentó sostenerse con la otra mano, pero el movimiento del tren así como todo lo que sucedía adentro. No quería perder su cabeza, pero en aquellos momentos, perderla no sonó tan mal como el caer al vacío. Sabía que si la caída no lo mataba, de aquello se encargaría el hielo. No importaba como cayera, de ser así, estaba irremediablemente condenado._

_Debía sostenerse, si lo hacía, podría poner un pie en el tren. Si, no tenía un arma, pero tenía al Capitán América al lado. No sería la primera vez que algo así le pasaba._

_Pero aquello no importó. No importó en absoluto cuanto se esforzó en sostenerse, cuanto había intentando volver dentro del tren. La explosión fue más fuerte, empujándolo hacía atrás sin siquiera darle tiempo de pedir ayuda._

_—¡Bucky! —gritó la voz en la distancia, mientras su mano se extendió lo más que pudo, intentando alcanzarlo._

_Pero no sirvió. Lo supo._

_Iba a morir._

Cundo despertó, el pecho le ardía por la manera en que respiraba, así como su boca se abría tanto como sus fosas nasales en búsqueda de oxígeno. Mientras intentó aplacar aquel ardor en el pecho, intentó a la vez ignorar aquel infernal dolor de cabeza, mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien y daba un gruñido para no gritar. No pudo evitar que de su boca salieran unas cuantas maldiciones.

La misma pesadilla. Y para colmo, siempre era la misma.

Siempre era la misma, siempre empezaba de la misma manera y terminaba igual, con el cayendo al vacío. Y con él intentando salvarlo.

No era una imagen precisamente encantadora, pero le gustaría ver un poco más. Sabía que era perfectamente imposible, era la única memoria que tenía antes que Bucky Barnes hubiera muerto. El que esperase tener algún encantador recuerdo sobre su anterior vida era solamente una ilusión. Una ridícula ilusión.

Intentó ignorar el asqueroso olor a basura y otros residuos que lo rodeaba, pero era demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo. Pero sinceramente, era lo mejor que podía conseguir sin que alguien gritara histriónicamente su nombre, o sin que esa persona no corriese desesperada para marcar el número de la policía.

De todos modos sería inútil. Siempre era inútil.

En cuanto oyó el sonido brusco de lo que parecía una persona bajando las escaleras, se paró rápidamente intentando buscar su ropa, o bueno, lo que le pudo sacar a aquel vagabundo. Rápidamente, encajó la gorra en su cabeza, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de aquel callejón.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe no tardó en llegar, igual que los gritos.

—¡Fuera de mi propiedad, maldito vago! —gritó quien parecía el dueño en un marcado (y fastidioso) acento chino—. Maldito chillón...

Se detuvo un momento, resistiendo el impulso de sacar un inexistente cuchillo de su pantalón, o simplemente voltearse y tomar su cuello para retorcerlo. No porque fuera a sentir algún resentimiento o culpa, lo había hecho desde hace décadas (o lo que podía realmente recordar), sino porque sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si llamaba la atención.

—"_No, no, no. No lo hagas. No._" —repitió lo que, aparentemente, se había convertido en su nuevo mantra.

Ciertamente, siendo quien era (o quien _había_ sido), él sabía como desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Pero eso habían sido antes de que todos los trapos sucios de S.H.I.E.L.D. e H.Y.D.R.A. salieran a la luz, junto con su mera existencia. No gracias, no tenía ganas de lidiar con otro cargo por asesinato, sinceramente ya tenía suficientes.

Salió del pequeño callejón, teniendo la cabeza agachada. Parecía una mañana fresca, no había nubes en el cielo y prefería que todo siguiera así. Pronto la gente saldría a trabajar, empezando la rutina diaria de la ciudad, junto con la suya.

A diferencia de la gente, él podía pasar algunos días sin tener que comer, o sin tener que hacerlo en cantidades normales. Había sido entrenado (o programado, ya ni sabía) para poder aguantar condiciones extremas sin necesidad de ayuda de terceros. Aquello era una útil ventaja en esos momentos.

Siguió caminando, mientras intentaba no llamar la atención de la gente que empezaba a salir de la casa, aunque sinceramente parecía imposible. La gente que parecía de clase normal se le quedó viendo, mientras arrugaban la nariz intentando alejarse de él. Y si no era así, simplemente lo miraban y seguían de algo. Mejor así.

Subió el guante que ocultaba la prótesis de metal, buscando el reloj. Al ver la hora, fue cuando un extraño sentimiento se formó en su estómago. Un sentimiento que se había formado hace ya varios días, cuando conoció a...

—_"No _—se recordó—_, ni siquiera lo pienses."_

No quería pensarlo, no debía pensarlo. Pero ahí estaba, desde esa mañana, desde ese día. Esos ojos azules que lo miraban con tristeza quedarían grabados a fuego en su mente, lo quisiera o no.

A decir verdad, nadie consideró su opinión en nada. Ni siquiera en la prótesis que se molestó en ocultar.

El leve pitido del reloj le recordó que debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que no obtendría mucho, que probablemente lo que estaría a punto de ver no sería algo precisamente agradable, pero lo necesitaba. No descansaría hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Se mezcló entre la multitud, mientras subía la cabeza lo necesario para mirar por donde iría, siempre verificando de manera sutil que nadie lo siguiera. Metió las manos en su chaqueta, como precaución de que alguien viese la prótesis.

Se paró enfrente del letrero y miró lo que rezaba en las grandes letras negras:

**"INSTITUTO SMITHSONIANO"**

Suspiró, mientras por aquel sentimiento en su estómago crece, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo... lo bueno, lo que quedó de él. Aquel cosquilleo, ese vacío, se extendió como un abismo en su estómago, carcomiéndolo con la duda de si debía entrar o no.

Por un lado, sabía que esa era la sensación que habían sentido todas sus víctimas al intentar escapar o enfrentarse a él. Todas preguntándose cuál sería la elección que les salvaría la vida, y ninguna que realmente cumpliera con el objetivo. Pero por otro lado... aquella sensación se le hacía familiar, de una manera que ciertamente, desearía que no fuera así.

Respiró, dándose cuenta que en su vida (o al menos la que conocía) él había actuado así, o se había sentido así.

Y no le gustó. No le gustó para nada.

La duda, ese vacío... se sentía débil, indefenso, vulnerable y muchos más sustantivos que lo hacían sentirse extraño. Él no era así. Ese no era él.

Pero sacudió la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que él no era débil, y si quería seguir con vida, no debía mostrarla nunca. Y aquella incertidumbre era lo que, según él, lo estaba debilitando.

(Que equivocado estaba.)

Siguió caminando, intentando como siempre no llamar la atención de nadie, en especial de los guardias. No eran problema si se le echaban encima, pero no estaba en condiciones legales para que lo encontraran. No era ningún tonto, sabía que H.Y.D.R.A. seguía allá afuera, buscándolo, y aquello no podía pasar.

El Smithsoniano podía ser un museo bastante prestigioso (si no era el más) y cuyas exhibiciones, pese a no ser de importancia tan vital como las del Louvre, si eran bastante prestigiosas. En especial la que él pensaba visitar.

Si entraba normalmente por la entrada, lo más probable es que le pidieran una entrada o quizás hasta su identificación, y era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que un expediente lleno de sangre y en ruso no sería una buena señal.

Sigilosamente, siguió su camino hasta la entrada de atrás. Todavía tenía algunas herramientas de H.Y.D.R.A., por lo que abrirla no sería ningún problema. Caminó siendo lo más sigiloso posible, siempre estando alerta de que nadie lo siguiese. Evitó los charcos de agua (o lo que fuesen, de todos modos, le daba igual) para no hacer ruido, y pronto una doble entrada cerrada se dibujó ante sus ojos.

Eureka.

Con cuidado, sacó un pequeño aparato plateado el cual era un inhabilitador electro-magnético, bastante útil a la hora de tener que abrir alguna puerta de seguridad sin necesidad de detonarla o una embestida hacía la puerta. No por nada sabía no dejar rastros.

Conectó el pequeño aparato en el candado, presionó un botón y esperó hasta que la cerradura se abriera. No tendría que preocuparse por las cámaras, pero si las desactivaba haría que la gente sospeche, buscarían el culpable y no estaba seguro de poder salir de ahí sin que unas cuantas cabezas rodaran sin cuerpo. Al menos, no por ahora.

Además, aquello sería bastante corto. Sabía perfectamente que no debía dejar rastros.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, dejando que un poco de aire acondicionado se escapara y chocara contra su cara, totalmente opuesto al aire caliente y el olor a basura que había allí afuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en la pequeña abertura.

Estaba, si no se equivocaba, en el depósito del museo, donde traían las nuevas exposiciones; los cuerpos de plásticos envueltos en bolsas del mencionado material se lo indicaban. Se movió entre las figuras, buscando con la mirada la puerta que lo llevara al pasillo principal.

Moviéndose con destreza para no tropezar con algún maniquí, aunque estaba más seguro que un museo como el Smithsoniano no extrañaría alguno de ellos, eran reemplazables, después de todo.

Y ahora que lo piensa, en ese sentido, era igual que él. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que en estos momentos H.Y.D.R.A. ya había encontrado un reemplazo. O al menos, uno que sirviera hasta que lo encontrarán. ¡Ja! Pero eso no pasaría. O al menos, es lo que le gustaba creer.

Finalmente, divisó la puerta y, con un simple apretón de la prótesis se abrió inmediatamente. En ese momento, la oscuridad de la habitación se vio violada por la casi molesta luz del pasillo, así como el sepulcral silencio se vio invadido por voces que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se hacía cada vez más presentes.

Debía darse prisa.

Cerró la puerta, el suficiente tiempo para esperar que la multitud del primer recorrido pasara frente a la puerta para entrar y mezclarse con ellos, como si fuera un simple adulto (o vago, según aquel propietario de esa mañana) el cuál no tenía nada mejor que venir a ver la exposición.

Finalmente, rápido y silencioso abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, mirando como la pequeña multitud se alejaba poco a poco, mientras cuchicheaba entre susurros de excitación sobre la próxima exposición.

Sabía de sobra cual era. Después de todo, había venido por ella.

Rápidamente, avanzó hasta las últimas personas del grupo, aprovechando que el guía no les estaba prestando atención más allá de sus palabras. No le supo un problema, solamente ignoró sus palabras y se concentró en el camino a seguir.

Pronto, el pasillo dejó sus tonos de colores neutrales, y con una exclamación, el guía abrió las puertas, dándole la bienvenida al salón con los clásicos colores rojo, blanco y azul con efectos fotográficos que simulaban tierra y suciedad. Algunas paredes estaban decoradas con las banderas estadounidenses, y obviamente de fotos.

Fotos de _él_. Del bastardo que no supo cumplir órdenes.

No importaba donde mirase, siempre había una foto de él persiguiéndolo. Ya sea de cuando no era más que un pobre cabo delgado y escuálido, a algunas fotos de él vistiendo ese disfraz de bandera estadounidense, con músculos que claramente no lograron el ejercicio o el entrenamiento.

Apretó los dientes, intentando ignorarlo, pero era inútil. Pero aún así, podía soportarlo.

Y ese sentimiento, ese retorcijón o vacío que sentía en el estómago lo golpeó como una patada. Por un momento, pensó en sacarse los intestinos, pero sería estúpido, aquello ya se había extendido por cada fibra de su anatomía.

Y allí estaba.

Era como ver un espejo, pero él sabía perfectamente que el hombre que le devolvía la mirada no era él. ¿Qué cómo lo supo? Simple: ese hombre era americano, nació hace años, peleó por una buena causa y no había sacrificado vidas inocentes por un simple mandato. Aquel hombre había tenido un nombre, una familia y amigos, probablemente hasta tuvo una novia.

Aquel hombre no era un _traidor._

Pero allí está. Le gustaría creer que es un mal sueño, que quizás habían reconstruido su cara; pero una parte de él, una que nunca creyó tener, despertó dentro de él y dio un vuelco.

Y lo sabía. Desgraciadamente, lo sabía.

Sabía que moriría, eso si no le volvían a lavar el cerebro, pero sabía que debía encontrar respuestas, algo más que una simple fecha de nacimiento y un nombre.

Y las iba a encontrar. Después de todo, él era el Soldado del Invierno.

* * *

**N/A:** sinceramente, desde que me enteré de todo el meollo del Bucky (y que era Sebastian Stan quien lo interpreta, ni más ni menos) he querido escribir algo de él. No mentiré, esto es un Bucky/OC, pero también es mi teoría de lo que sucederá con la búsqueda de Steve por Bucky y de la de Bucky por su pasado. Como hace muuucho no escribo, espero me perdonen cualquier patada con la que haya salido. Intentaré hacerlo lo más apegado al canon del movie-verse que pueda, y que el OC en cuestión no sea una Mary Sue (jooooo, eso me costará un poco). Aunque no sé, a veces siento que estoy escribiendo slash con todas las menciones de Steve xD.

Bueno, de eso se trata todo. No hay más que decir, excepto que el espacio de texto abajo es su esclavo y deben abusar de él *¬*.

Nessa.


End file.
